


May Cause Allergic Reactions In Swansons

by aldiara



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Drabble Day 2016, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: Chris buys Ron lunch, which goes over about as well as you might expect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Burn" prompt on [Drabble Day 2016](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/).

“What,” said Ron, through gritted teeth, “the hell. Is that.”

Chris’s beaming smile turned up the wattage by a factor not conducive to keeping his carbon footprint small. “I brought you lunch! That new place on the corner has literally the most delightful menu that I have ever experienced in my life! This is a deconstructed quorn, red beets and couscous panini with artisanal probiotic hot sauce, served in a mason jar, a dust pan, and an old shoe, respectively, garnished with organic-“

“APRIL. Remove him from my office and burn this food. Maybe burn him too, I don’t care.”


End file.
